Kryptonian Military Guild
History Origin The Military Guild is one of the established and most important of the Kryptonian guild organizations. In the years when Krypton was a conquering race, the Kryptonian military was led by Admiral Zod the First who commanded entire fleets of ships, seeking out world ripe for conquest. In later years, the Kryptonian Defense Council was led by Zod's descendent, also named General Zod who achieved the rank of General. General Zod gained prominence in the guild for his heroic, though futile, efforts to protect the city of Kandor from being appropriated by the alien conqueror, Brainiac. Zod lost credibility however when he defected from the Kryptonian Defense Council, along with his wife Ursa, after they had been instructed to arrest scientist Jor-El after the latter had made sensationalistic claims of Krypton's pending destruction. By siding with Jor-El, Zod, Ursa and the former scientist Non were arrested and tried for acts of sedition. They were sentenced to spend eternity in the Phantom Zone, a limbo realm where they would continue to exist as disembodied wraiths. New Krypton Years later, the Earth-based Kryptonian hero Superman liberated the stolen city of Kandor from Brainiac's head ship. Restored to it's proper size on Earth, those who survived their home world's destruction now had a second chance at life. Following the murder of Kandorian leader Zor-El, his widow Alura re-established the military guild so that they could defend themselves against those whom they felt were a threat. Zod was pardoned for his crimes and he was freed from the Phantom Zone. Alura re-established his rank and placed him in command of the new military Guild. It was at this time that Alura launched the entire city from Earth taking a geosynchronous position on the opposite side of Earth's orbit. Superman was uncomfortable with the thought of Zod and his followers given free reign in a yellow-star system, so he flew to New Krypton to keep an eye on them. Alura told her nephew that if he were to remain on New Krypton, then he would be required to join one of the guild houses. Distressed by how things were being handled on this new world, Superman refused, so Alura placed him in the military guild under Zod's command. General Zod assigned Superman to take command of the Red Shard squadron. Red Shard : With all due respect, General, Red Shard is a combat unit... - Ash Del-Nar The Red Shard was a tactical response unit within the military guild charged with maintaining law enforcement and civil defense. Commanded by Kal-El (Superman), the Red Shard included his XO, Commander Asha Del-Nar, as well as several aspirants such as Sem-Re, Jeq-Vay and Kir Ta. Kal knew that he would have his hands full, particularly since many of the soldiers like Nar, could trace their military heritage back several generations. As it was though, Kal commanded their full respect and obedience -- save for Commander Gor, Zod's right-hand man, who perceived Kal-El's human compassion to be a weakness. Kal's first mission with the Red Shard proved to be a civic defense matter. Zod informed him that a herd of wild Thought-Beasts were threatening to destroy some of the planet's atmospheric generator plants. Zod would have just as soon destroyed the beasts, but Kal-El used this crisis as a good training exercise for the aspirants. He trained them how to use their newfound powers to herd the Thought-Beasts away from the critical zones without resorting to wholesale slaughter. While Zod appreciated Kal-El's intuitiveness, he still believed his methods to be lacking in efficiency. The Red Shard's next crisis took place immediately thereafter. Disgruntled members of New Krypton's Labor Guild took control of the Council building, taking a number of hostages including Alura. In response, Commander Gor rounded up thirty unassociated members of the Labor Guild and threatened to execute them unless Alura and the other elders were released. Kal-El bargained with General Zod to give him thirty minutes to find a peaceful resolution to the matter. Zod reluctantly agreed, but sent sharpshooters to the crisis area ready to take out the Labor Guild leaders should Kal's plan fail. Superman succeeded in striking an accord with the disgruntled guild party and they laid down their arms. Commander Gor however, ignored Zod's order to stand down and tried to assassinate guild leader Tam-Or. Fortunately, Kal-El's cousin Supergirl was present and deflected Commander Gor's shot. This caused Gor to lose face within the military guild and he attacked Kal-El as a result. Having years of experience in the use of his powers, as well as being trained in hand-to-hand combat by the likes of Batman, Superman easily defeated Gor and the tension between them grew even worse. In terms of law enforcement, the military guild also had to deal with their criminal element. Shortly following the release of Zod and the others from the Phantom Zone, the Zone itself collapsed, leaving several renegade Kryptonians free to do as they will. Thirteen known criminals were at large and General Zod gave instructions to several units on who they were and how to capture them. The most dangerous of the lot was a man named Val-Ty, aka, Greyline. Zod didn't feel that the Red Shard aspirants were disciplined enough to handle such a dangerous convict, so he left this task to one of his other units. As it was however, the Red Shard found themselves involved regardless. At this time, the Military Guild were providing several members of the Green Lantern Corps a tour of New Krypton when they came upon Greyline. Working together they quickly defeated him, but a dispute arose between matters of jurisdiction. Although Val-Ty was equally wanted by the Military Guild as well as the Guardians of the Universe, it was the Military Guild who maintained the right to prosecute him first. General Zod promised that after they were done with him, they would hand Val-Ty over to the Green Lanterns. Sleepers In addition to the Red Shard and Black Zero units, the Kryptonian Military Guild also maintained an espionage division led by Zod's wife Ursa. This involved seeding the planet Earth with Kryptonian sleeper agents who took up human guises and insinuated themselves into positions of power. One of these agents was a man named Tor-An who had adopted the guise of industrialist David Carter. Two masked Kryptonian heroes, Thara Ak-Var and Lor-Zod (son of Zod and Ursa) assumed the aliases Flamebird and Nightwing and began hunting down and exposing these sleeper agents. This invariably brought them into conflict with Ursa whom they fought at Superman's abandoned Fortress of Solitude. Allies *Kryptonian Labor Guild *Kryptonian Religious Guild *Kryptonian Science Guild *Kryptonian Artists Guild *Kryptonian Science Council *Black Zero *Red Shard *Gold Swift Enemies *Brainiac *Project 7734 *Science Police Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kryptonian_Military_Guild *http://www.comicvine.com/kryptonian-millitary/65-55995/ Category:Teams